


Silver

by CapitalM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalM/pseuds/CapitalM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has seen that Tumblr post: A human getting pissed at their vampire boyfriend so they put in a silver sterling tongue stud and bracelets and earrings and their vampire boyfriend is just standing five feet away like “babe. c’mon.”</p>
<p>I needed to do the thing. I'm sorry for it being so short and not at all satisfying, I am getting back into the swing of writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

“Honey I’m home!” Jason sing songs, slamming the door on the steadily rising sun. He stands still for a moment picking out Dick’s heartbeat from the others in the building and following the soft slow thump into the bedroom. “You awake baby?” He whisper shouts, hoping to wake him before the sun rises too high and he becomes exhausted.

He knows Dick is awake but the man doesn’t stir, it’s not until Jason sits on the bed and reaches for the other man that he realises what deep shit he’s in. His hand touches Dick’s wrist and pain burns from his fingers to consume his whole body.

He yelps and pulls away. “What the fuck, Dick?” He shouts, sucking his fingers into his mouth and licking the quickly forming blisters.

The man finally rolls over to capture Jason in a gaze that’s so angry Jason feels like he might blister again. “You don’t like my new jewellery? Bruce made them especially.” Dick holds up his wrists and Jason can see the bright glint of silver cuffs.

“You could have killed me, Dick!” Jason shrieks, taking a step towards Dick before noticing the silver around his neck and hanging from his ears; deadly though it may be, he’s beautiful.

“You’re already dead, Jason!” Dick screams back

“Not dead-dead though! What crawled up your ass and died?”

He didn’t realise that it was possible for Dick to be angrier, and if he was truly mortal he would certainly be fearing for his life right now. “I have half a mind to lock you out, but then I’d have to sweep your ashes off my doorstep.” Dick hisses, taking a step forwards which forces Jason to take one back. “I can’t believe you can be so dense!”

“Dick, babe, I have no idea what you’re screaming about!” Jason continues, trying not to trip over backwards as he retreats from Dick.

“Oh! So I suppose you have no idea who might have invited some of your old vamp friends in without telling your ‘blood donor’ about it?” Dick is livid now, face going an unattractive shade of red, “Because let me tell you, vampires aren’t nearly as polite when they’ve already been invited inside!”

Jason stops in his tracks, it had been something he’d done without thinking, “I didn’t mean they could come over whenever they liked! I just invited them in once!”

“Once is as good as a season pass Jason, especially when you’ve got an all you can eat buffet living here.”

Jason scans Dick’s throat which is usually a mess of bruises and puncture wounds, but only his. “They didn’t bite you did they?” He all but roars, feeling his teeth lengthen and rage course through his body.

“So you think I’m a damsel in distress as well?” Dick pushes him backwards, unfazed by the way Jason is turning into a monster in front of him. “You think I can’t take care of myself?” He keeps pushing until Jason is out of the room. “I think you can hibernate or whatever you do on the couch in the dark room.” The door slams and Jason is too shocked to do anything other than stumble into the dark room and collapse onto the bed.

Sure, Dick could take things a bit too personally some times, although the face that some dirty vamp tried to touch Dick without Jason’s permission is enough to make him murderous. Nothing and nobody would take his familiar away, even if he was perhaps becoming a little too mouthy for his own good.

Silver jewellery. He stood and locked the door, not that it would realistically keep Dick out but it would make him take a minute while he picked the lock to think if he really wanted Jason reduced to a pile of ashes.

The familiar pull of unconsciousness pulled at him and he collapsed on the bed, nothing could be done until the next night. Hopefully Dick would stick around until then.

 

\----------------------------

  
He wakes up to pans being thrown around and cursing, so Dick had not only decided to stay but had decided to cook. Once again immortality had its perks, mainly being immune to food poisoning.

He cracks open the door slowly, wary of Dick’s foul mood and rash decisions to perhaps stake him or douse him in holy water. “Dick, are you alright?”

“Fine.”

He cringes, Dick doesn’t sound fine; better but not fine. “What are you cooking?”

The man turns to face him, a scowl twisting his features, “Italian.”

“Babe please!” He cries, moving as quickly as he can to avoid Dick’s block and pull him into an embrace. “I would never let anyone else touch you!” He carefully noses around the silver chain that sits tight on Dick’s throat, licking a thin stripe right above it. “I promise I’ll kill whoever laid a hand on you.” He growls, low and angry.

“Who said they’re not dead already?” Dick says back, tilting his head to give Jason more skin to work with.

Some might call Jason a sadist, but thinking about Dick, his familiar and lover killing another vampire for touching Jason’s property makes him hot all over. He groans and pulls Dick closer with one hand on his hips and one on his chest a hair below the silver chain. “The only thing that could make you any more perfect is if you’d just accept the bite.” He mumbles into the other man’s throat, letting his teeth catch and pull.

Dick gasps and shifts, which causes the silver chain to slip and graze Jason’s finger. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” Jason curses, jumping back from Dick and holding his hand to his chest. “You could probably lose the silver too.”

Dick laughs breathily “Nah, I think it’s about time you get a side of pain with your pleasure.” He moves quickly with a grace that can’t be all human and pins Jason against the fridge.

Jason leans down and sucks Dick’s bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away, “Anything to keep you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcannon is that Jason is lousy with nicknames and says 'babe' and 'baby' way too much. Also he's a sap at heart. A sap who would definitely kiss the life out of you for something gross like beating a bad guy into the hospital (or morgue)  
> Don't even get me started on how much of a hot head Dick is!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy though! I am terrible at this writing thing but I'm trying and that's the main thing right?? RIGHT?


End file.
